


A world without Deceit

by Callie_Girl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Deceit ducks out, IM HILARIOUS, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, quack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Girl/pseuds/Callie_Girl
Summary: Deceit, tired of all the hate from the other sides, ducks out (quack) of the equation, leaving everyone forced to tell the truth and exposed to the truths of the world.





	A world without Deceit

**Author's Note:**

> "Fine! See how you do without me!"

After the latest video, Deceit waited. He came back up to the common room and waited. Little did the other side know that what followed would be the deciding factor in the plan he'd thought up for months.

"What are /you/ doing here, Jack the Fibber?" Roman snarled. A tyred of abuse started, and he stood there, cloak wrapped around his shaking shoulders and tears stinging his heterochromatic eyes. He wanted so much to be accepted, to be able to join their famILY. But the final straw was burned. And by the person he trusted the most.

"Thomas doesn't need you!" Virgil shouted. Deceit held up a hand, signalling them to stop. Slowly, he raised his head but still kept his eyes hidden.

"You say he doesn't need me... very well." Venom laced his tone as he finalized his decision. "Then let's see how well he does without me!!"

He swished his cloak dramatically, and disappeared.

Everyone stood still for a long time, staring at the spot where Deceit had been. Had he really meant what he'd said, or had the threat been one of many issued from the snake's mouth, spoken yet incomplete?

Then, Virgil began to crumble. His shoulder bent forward, and tears started to stream down his face as his breathing became horribly ragged. His thin form darkened, one of the tell-tale signs of his infamous panic attacks.

Patton, on instinct, ran over to comfort his anxious son, pulling him into a warm hug and sweetly whispering, "it won't be okay."

Everyone froze. Patton touched his lips, fear spreading on his face.

"Patton? Are you alright?" Logan asked, one hand twitching as if it wanted to reach out and clap to the shoulder of the moral side.

"No!" Patton blurted. His hand clapped over his mouth, and Virgil started to hyperventihlate.

Slowly, both Roman and Logan tried to tell the two others that it would be okay. But the words they said were not the same as the sweet lies in their heads.

None of them could lie.

/None of them could lie./

 

Deceit sat at a pristine waterfall in the middle of a fairy-tale forest, sun warming his snakey face and soft wind stirring up clouds of beautiful scents from the thousands of flowers in the valley below. The mindscape was beautiful. It was nice to enjoy it without having to keep up the constant stream of lies Thomas told himself. 

"You aren't gonna jump, are you?" He turned to see a young woman in the tree line, wearing a light yellow dress, black leggings, and a leather jacket that shimmered as she walked over. "It may look like fun, but you'll die. And it won't be of laughter."

"Who are you?"

The girl smiled, turning her freckled face into the sun and closing her honey-toned eyes. "They call me Missy."

"Who is 'they?'"

She gestured to the line of trees, where Deceit could see more faces poking out. "It's cool, guys. You can come out."

Slowly, several sides Deceit had never seen before emerged from the trees, approaching slowly. They'd never seen this man in the mindscape, and sides never came this far into the boondocks. One particular kiddo, who hung back, caught Deceit's attention. He kept his black hood up, but his thumb ghosting over his white lips made it clear who it was. "Virgil?"

'Virgil' hesitantly shook his head. "I'm Aven. Anxiety from the vines."

A punk-looking side sipped on a Starbucks drink. "We're mostly all from the vines out here. Well, a few of us are sides, but...

"We're sides of the sides that the sides shedded." That one looked like a mix of Greed and Envy.

"What about you?" Missy swung her dangling legs. "Who art thou?"

"Um... I'm Deceit."

"Ah-ha! My sidekick!" she almost took his head off by suddenly swinging her arm to point at him. "This is crash!"

"Super." Starbucks-guy responded. "But what is Dee babe doing out in out little society?"

Deceit's shoulders hunched forward. "I... I ducked out. I couldn't take the hate any more."

A small side, wearing a black cloak, came over. "But... they need you."

Deceit laughed. "I don't think they do."

"You gave up manipulation to be one of them. You deserve to be among their ranks." Aven added.

Deceit turned to Aven. "How do you know that?"

The cloaked kid spoke up. "Because I /am/ Manipulation... Deceit, if these people out here can accept me for who I am, for my function, then the Light Sides should accept you."

"Then why don't they?"

Manipulation tilted his head. "I suppose you confirm truths they do not wish to acknowledge. Thomas is not a perfect person. But, like Anxiety, you are there to help Thomas. Sometimes you are a little... over-zealous... but you are still needed."

"Can't you feel it?" Aven asked, looking to the sky. "It's getting bad. Thomas needs you. He needs the white lies you tell. And you know who needs you the most?"

Starbucks guy sat down. "It's the one who hates you the most. Virgie needs you."

"They would never admit it."

Starbucks' eyes twinkled behind his shades, and Missy smirked. "What are you thinking, Remy?"

"How about Dee babe stays with us for the night? Then he can 'stop by' the mind palace because... he forgot a sock! Then, if they don't bg you to stay, you can come back and chill with us. Howsa bout it?"

Deceit considered, then nodded.

 

Deceit looked around the ramshackle shack. "You guys live here?"

"Not everything gets to live in a palace," Missy replied, tying her errant black curls into a bun. Remy passed out hot chocolate, then turned on the space heater. The place was cosy, with a large pile of blankets and pillows taking up most of the space. Soon enough, everyone was laying on it, and Missy motioned for Deceit to join them, patting the area between her and Remy. He lay between them hesitantly, stiffening when Remy pulled Deceit close, pressing his chest to Dees back. Then Missy curled up to Deceits front.

It was the best he'd felt in his entire life. 

 

When Deceit went back to the mind palace, part of him found that he hoped they didn't need him. He enjoyed that little shack where everyone slept in the same bed. It was homier than this large, empty palace.

But the second he entered, he knew that they needed him.

The counter was on fire, Virgil was rocking back and forth in the corner, Roman and Patton were running around screaming, and Logan was making a conspiracy board. Deceit stood in the doorway for a full minute, watching them. Then, he coughed to announce his presence.

Everyone stared at him. He stared at them. Then, He was almost knocked over by the four barreling into him, hugging him.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Patton cried.

Deceit smirked. "Wow. One would think that you missed me. Is anyone going to put out that fire?"

Logan nodded, doing so with a snap of his fingers, and whispering. "I am overjoyed that you have returned, Deceit."

"Where were you all night?" Virgil asked. He knew that Dee couldn't have been with the Dark Sides.

"There is a band of sides in the mindscape that we had no idea about! They took me into their home... we should invite them here."

"Huh?"

"Think about it! This palace is so big and empty, and there's more than enough room for them" Deceit did his best puppy-dog eyes. "Please?"

Okay, maybe he hadn't entirely stopped manipulating.

Patton considered. "If we let them stay here, do you promise to stay?"

"I do."


End file.
